


Searching - Merry Christmas

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Family, M/M, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Christmas Day - Advent Calendar 2014 day 25





	

They had decided that Ben would have to search for all of his presents. After the shenanigans of getting him home Christmas eve night. it was really difficult getting him from his friend's house to the car. Then there was the constant complaining that slowly transformed into snoring. Finally, upon arriving at the Bunker, they had to carry Ben and his various items inside.

So Dean had put Cas up to hiding all of his presents whilst the three humans (or three humans and ex-demon however you looked at it) slept.

At about 6 in the morning Ben burst through Dean's bedroom door and jumped onto the bed between the sleeping hunter and the angel that had joined him not long after he had gone under. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ben yelled jumping up and down on the Bed.

"Ben, calm down!" Dean groaned grumpily. "Go wake Sammy up!"

"Okay!" Ben called as he excitedly ran from the room. "Sammy! Sammy! Sammy!" He cried as he ran across the hall and into Sam's room.

Dean rolled towards Cas. "So, where did you put his presents?" He asked running a hand through the angel's hair.

"In every room that you and Sam have considered safe," Cas replied leaning into the touch.

Dean grinned. "Alright!" Dean said. "You and Gigantor supervise Ben whilst I make breakfast?"

"I think Ben would like you to be there for his search," Cas said.

"Yeah, I suppose he will," Dean said. "Okay so we'll all help Ben and then Sam and Ben can play whilst you and I make Breakfast?"

"That is a more plausible plan, Dean," Cas said.

So that is what happened. Sam and Ben and Dean and Cas spent the morning hunting down Ben's presents. Then Dean made breakfast with Cas whilst Ben and Sam played.

After breakfast Charlie and Dorothy arrived with another load of presents. The group of 6 exchanged gifts and then there came a knock at the door. Dean went to answer it, Cas and Ben in toe. "Garth, my man," Dean said upon seeing who was the other side of the door. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine, ya idjit, " Garth said grinning as he grabbed Dean in a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Dean said awkwardly patting Garth's back. After a brief round of introductions for Garth and his misses, another round of unwrapping took place before Dean and Cas disappeared to the kitchen to make Christmas Dinner.

After dinner Ben was falling asleep, so Dean took him off to bed. When he returned he found that Sam and Cas were sat at the table, with their guests, playing a drinking game. Dean joined the game.

This was by far Dean's best Christmas.


End file.
